


What Do You Think We Do Together?

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are too innocent for Daddy kink, Daddy Kink, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Mild hint of smut in last section, Will we ever know what exactly Coran told Allura?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Keith tries to troll the team. Results vary.





	What Do You Think We Do Together?

Really, Keith would forever insist on when questioned later, it was all Lance’s fault. 

When questioned either bemusedly or with horrified tones (depending on the asker) how exactly Keith regularly calling Shiro ‘Daddy’ was Lance’s fault, Keith’s answer was always the same. 

Lance didn’t know how to not be nosy about his friend’s love lives until Keith. 

****

Lance… Lance was definitely the first to find out, at least.

“So what do you even do with the guy, anyway?” Lance asked, rolling over from where he had been sprawled on the floor in boredom after joining Keith to avoid Coran’s ‘Chores for idle hands!’ routine. “I mean, Shiro’s great, but neither of you are really ‘let’s get the party started!’ types, are you? Do you two even know how to have fun when you’re together? I mean, maybe Shiro does, but you, man… No offense, but you’re kind of a fun _killer_.”

“And yet,” Keith said offhandedly as he continued rubbing the polish over his Lion’s left paw, steadfastly remaining silent to his diva Lion’s ‘make sure I look pretty cub! Get this spot!’ requests even as he carried through with them, “You sought me out and are now bugging me. Why is that?” 

“I have about as bad a taste in friends as Shiro does in boyfriends, I guess.” Lance snarked back, now too well used to his and Keith’s odd brand of friendship to be truly offended with Keith’s words, “But seriously, man, you guys disappear all the frickin’ time when you’re not needed for team training or plans for the Coalition. Where the hell do you even go? What do you do?”

Keith was silent as he focused particularly hard on a dull spot on Red. 

“You really don’t want to know, Lance.” He warned finally.

“Uh, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.” Lance huffed, “You know that I will eventually find out, right? One of these days I’m going to find a way to sneak past your freaky Galra senses and follow you! Try to keep me from knowing your secrets then!”

Keith continued to be silent as he debated the pros and cons of just telling Lance what he and Shiro got up to. It would be better than him seeing it firsthand, surely? 

Exactly on time, Shiro called in to the room from outside the doorway, “Hey babe, Allura and I are done tweaking the plan for dealing with the Auxians. Think you’ll be ready to meet me in the common room in fifteen?” 

With that, Keith’s decision was made, and he barely managed to keep himself from breaking into hysterical laughter as he called back, “No, I’m pretty much done here now, Daddy. I’ll come with you.” 

The **look** on Lance’s face as he realized.... 

Keith would treasure it forever.

Smiling brightly at Lance, Keith murmured, “No secrets here.” Before stacking his polishing tools neatly beside Red and turning to walk out of the hanger to the sounds of Lance’s choked splutters.

***

Hunk… Hunk was probably the one that Keith felt guiltiest about. 

Probably because he was one of the only ones that didn’t really deserve to be traumatized. It’s hardly as if he had been **trying** to be annoying or overbearing, he just had an inner need to make sure the people around him were well-fed and healthy. After Kolivan had offhandedly commented that Keith didn’t eat nearly enough for a Galra, even someone half-Galra, Hunk had made it his mission to make sure that Keith ate more. 

So Keith didn’t entirely blame Hunk, especially since it was kind of nice to have a friend care so much about him. (Also because he knew that Hunk and Shiro had had a discussion with Kolivan about healthy Galra eating habits before going on this ‘make Keith eat more food’ spree.)

But when it happened, Keith had been tired, already nearly overly full, and fed up with being watched like a hawk as he ate. 

So really, it had been meant as a punishment for both Hunk **and** Shiro, when he fixed a smile on his face and looked right at Hunk while Shiro (the #1 enabler of Hunk’s ‘feed Keith more’ plan) moved yet another portion onto his plate. 

“See what I mean about you not needing to worry about my eating habits, Hunk? My **Daddy** makes sure I get plenty to eat.”

He smiled with false brightness at Shiro’s frozen form and Hunk’s jaw-dropped astonishment while pushing himself away from the table and saying in a deliberately childish tone, “But I’m really hungry for some _special_ desert now, Daddy. Let’s go to bed!”

He sashayed away to the sounds of Hunks traumatized garbling and the beginning of Shiro trying to talk Hunk back into functioning human being form. 

He was going to get spanked _so_ hard tonight. 

Still. 

Worth it.

***

Pidge… Pidge he didn’t even really mean to bother.

Truly though, he wasn’t even really trying to particularly traumatize her when he said it. He had been assisting Pidge while she made adjustments on one of the Coalition’s ships (basically just being a grunt that lifted and fetched things when she asked), and they had already been engaged in their typical banter when it happened. 

“Awwww,” Pidge said teasingly as Keith grunted and rubbed his shoulder after setting one of the larger pieces of the ship down beside her, “Is the poor baby boy tired already? Do you need me to fetch you a blankie so you can take a nap?”

Keith had registered the mild concern in her voice, and so shrugged and said unthinkingly, “No, just a little sore from when Daddy tied me up over Red’s console earlier. I’ll just get him to massage it later.”

He only realized what he had said when Pidge dropped the wrench in her hand and stared at him with horrified eyes. “ **That’s** what you two were doing when I needed to talk with you about updates for the Red Lion? I thought you were going over battle techniques! I sat outside the Red Lion’s particle barrier for over **two hours** waiting for you to get done!”

Keith blushed and bristled simultaneously, “You got there after we had already gotten started! We didn’t even know you were there until we left Red!” 

But Pidge had already grabbed her wrench from the floor and turned back to the ship, muttering grumpily, “I will have my revenge for this. You bet your ass I will.”

***

Coran… Coran was just a **mistake.**

It was during a minor repair to the ship, Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and Lance outside the ship while Keith, Pidge, and Coran kept an eye on the monitors inside the ship to make sure that the fixes were completed successfully.

Shiro had just commed in asking Keith to let him know if the gages rose beyond the needed level, and, well…. Keith had been saying it in public so often lately that the “Okay, Daddy.” had just slipped out. 

At first, Keith barely even realized the mistake he had made, because Coran waited until the team outside was finished with the repairs and had shut the comm link off to turn to Keith with a furrowed brow and deeply puzzled frown, “I… Keith, Shiro is your _father_?”

Keith choked on his spit, before hurrying to correct the wrong, **very** wrong impression he had unwittingly given Coran, “No! No, he’s not my father, it’s just-“ Keith abruptly stopped talking when his desperate eyes caught sight of Pidge. 

And the look on her face.

Keith did not like the look on Pidge’s face. That was her evilest gremlin look, the bitch-you-thought-I-wouldn’t-go-into-your-house-and-set-fire-to-all-the-things-you-love-for-revenge?-You-thought?->:D look.

It did not imply good things for Keith’s future. 

“It’s a sex thing,” Pidge practically shouted at the opening with quick evil gleefulness, validating every unkind thought that Keith had ever had of her.

Coran tilted his head to the side in confusion, “A sex thing…?” He asked before abruptly brightening, “Ah, human procreation! I _have_ been wondering about it. I’m so glad you feel comfortable enough to bring it up around me! I’ve been so curious.”

Keith blanched, “Coran, I really don’t think you’ll find it interest-“

“No,” Coran insisted as he pushed his face closer to Keith’s rapidly paling countenance, “This is _fascinating._ How exactly does it help during sexual intercourse? Does calling their sexual partner ‘Daddy’ in bed assist humans in the act of procreation in some way? Is acknowledging their mate as a good potential sire a psychological code to get the receiving partner’s body ready to bear offspring?”

Keith regretted every fucking choice he had ever made to get him to a point in his life where he was going to have to explain _daddy kink_ to _Coran._

…

He came so close to just sprinting to the nearest airlock and jettisoning himself into space without his armor that day. 

***

Allura… Allura technically wasn’t his fault at all.

She managed to corner him in the hallway while he was heading back to his and Shiro’s room after using one of the mainframes Pidge had coded to display English to try to find out if there were any creatures similar to hippos in the nearby universe. (And if the world containing said creatures just happened to need saving.) He was pretty pleased with the results and had been planning the perfect way to bring it up to the team when she stopped him. 

So he really wasn’t fucking ready when she placed a soft hand on his shoulder and regarded him with deeply sympathetic eyes.

“Keith, Coran just shared something with me, and I hope you don’t get upset with him telling me something so personal, but I really am glad that he did. Keith, I had no idea you missed your father so much, I completely under-“

Keith froze as he felt his soul being slowly dragged from his body into the deepest pits of hell, before abruptly jerking back and turning around as fast as he could, “No.” he spat desperately, “Just, no.” before sprinting as fast as he could to Red. A few quick practice flights in the _emptiness of space_ would do them both good.

***

Shiro… Shiro was the one that made him the most nervous. Shiro was _everything_ to Keith, and Keith just wanted him to know how much Keith valued what Shiro was to him.

Keith shuddered in overstimulation and endorphins as he came down from his high. He felt his Daddy running soothing, caring hands down his skin, soft words of praise and adoration falling from his Daddy’s lips. He finally arched up and used a shaking hand to drag his Daddy’s head down to his, pulling him into a deep kiss as he arched up against his body. They stayed that way for minutes (hours? days?) trading alternatively hot and deep and sweet and gentle kisses until Shiro finally got up from the bed to get a wet cloth to wipe Keith down with. 

Once that was done, Shiro collapsed onto the bed and pulled Keith close, wrapping his strong arms around him and pressing tender kisses into his hair. 

Keith sighed contentedly and pressed himself deeper into Shiro’s embrace. But despite the complete contentment that was trying to surround him, there was one thing that kept bothering him at the back of his mind. 

“Shiro, are you sure you don’t mind? That the rest of the team knows that you’re my Daddy?” he asked, an uncommon vulnerability softening his voice. It may have started off as a way to taunt some members of the team, but a deep part of Keith was glad that he didn’t have to hide what Shiro was to him anymore. How important Shiro was. How vital.

Shiro pressed a slightly firmer kiss to Keith’s shoulder before rubbing his side comfortingly, “Hey, I told you- I’m never going to be ashamed of being your Daddy or you acknowledging that. They are grown adults, and if they can fight the Galra, they can put up with having a little too much information about their teammate’s sex life. It’s hardly as if they haven’t shared a little too much information themselves at times. The only time I got annoyed was when you used it to bother Hunk rather than just explaining you didn’t need that much food, and I forgave you for that almost as soon as you did it.” 

Keith nodded, finally able to relax into contentment’s embrace, just as he did the embrace of the man that was the cause of said contentment.

He really did have the best Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
